Minha fantasma favorita
by Callope
Summary: UA, San/Mir. Desde que seus pais morreram, Miroku andara vendo fantasmas, tendo de ajudá-los a terminar as coisas na Terra. Sango fora assassinada duas semanas atrás e precisava de ajuda. Talvez o toque gelado dela não fosse tão arrepiante.
1. Medium

**Cá estou eu, com uma fic... Me desculpem por ficar postando essas inutilidades que eu escrevo e ocupar espaço, mas o site taí pra isso, né. Bem, eu pensei no enredo pra essa fic, e pensei, tá, mas vai ser fic de quê?? Aí pensei, YAY, que tal escrever do meu casal favorito de todos os tempos, pra variar? Espero que gostem. Porque EU não resisto a um San/Mir. Ainda mais que tem tão poucos, comparado ao número de Inu/Kag e Ses/Rin...  
Enjoy :DD**

- Então, acabou. Viu? Sua filha recebeu as cartas e te perdoou. - Um rapaz alto, de mais ou menos dezessete ou dezoito anos, cabelos negros meio bagunçados e uma expressão paciente por trás dos óculos de grau sussurrava do lado de fora de um arranha-céu numa avenida movimentada em Tóquio. Chovia, e por enquanto aquele era seu único abrigo. Para qualquer um que passasse por ali, ele estava falando para o nada. Mas para seus olhos azul-escuros, de pé ao seu lado, um homem, que já parecia estar beirando os sessenta anos, o ouvia com uma expressão aliviada. O jovem continuou. - Você não tem mais nada a fazer aqui. Pode ir. Siga a luz. – O senhor abriu um sorriso e disse, ainda olhando-o:

- Realmente, devo te agradecer. Eu não falava com minha filha há anos, e era tudo o que eu queria fazer antes de morrer. Obrigado. – ele completou a fala com um aperto de mãos. O rapaz estremeceu. Por mais tempo que permanecesse com aquele "dom", nunca se acostumaria com o toque gelado dos fantasmas. – Agora eu posso descansar em paz... Até mais!

O homem começou a andar na direção da rua. Dava o sétimo passo quando desapareceu. Miroku suspirou e começou a andar rapidamente pela calçada, saindo de seu abrigo da chuva, os tênis chapinhando pelas poças. Missão cumprida. Era melhor aproveitar o tempo livre antes que outro fantasma aparecesse e...

- Você que é o tal do _medium_?

Ele estava tão distraído que não notou quando uma garota, mais ou menos da idade dele, ainda usando um uniforme de colegial com uma mancha de sangue no peito, aparecera na sua frente. Só a simples presença dela já deixava o ambiente (que já não era nada quente graças à chuva) mais frio – um fantasma. Miroku parou bruscamente, esbarrando em algumas pessoas que andavam por ali. Suspirou e pensou consigo mesmo o quanto aqueles malditos espíritos andavam tomando de seu tempo. Encarou a garota, que, ele notou era até bem bonita, com os cabelos castanho-escuros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos também castanhos contrastando na pele branca. Ela lhe devolveu o olhar, levantando uma sobrancelha:

- Então, é ou não? Porque eu sei que consegue me ver e ouvir.

Ele recomeçou a andar pela calçada, e fez um sinal para que a fantasma o seguisse. Ela andava ao seu lado, quando ele perguntou, em voz baixa:

- Deixe-me adivinhar: você morreu por acidente, mas ainda deixou algo a fazer aqui na terra, e não encontrará a paz se não o fizer e precisa de ajuda. - ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Miroku a interrompeu. – E esse "algo a fazer" era se declarar para o garoto pelo qual você era apaixonada, estou correto?

- A garota o fitou para depois responder, ríspida:

- Na verdade, não. Morri assassinada, não acidentada. Não era apaixonada por ninguém, portanto não havia alguém para eu me declarar. – ela parou e pareceu pensar. – Se bem que eu tenho _sim_ algo a fazer aqui, e preciso da ajuda de alguém _vivo_. E esse alguém é _você_, segundo me disseram. – a garota tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz de leve com o dedo. Miroku continuou a andar e respondeu, ainda em voz baixa:

- Ah... Sinto muito pelo seu, ahm, assassinato. E me desculpe por tentar adivinhar a razão de você estar aqui. É porque a maioria das garotas adolescentes, erm, _mortas, _por assim dizer, que me procuram geralmente querem que eu dê um jeito de o cara que elas gostavam saber disso, então...

- Talvez você ande lendo shoujos demais.

- Eu não leio shoujo.

Os dois desceram a escada para a estação de metrô, ainda em passos rápidos. A fantasma resolveu falar.

- Eu também sinto muito por ter sido assassinada, mas o caso é que eu tenho que provar que...

- Você pode fazer silêncio até eu chegar em casa? Só até lá. Eu não posso ficar sussurrando pra você, que é supostamente invisível, num trem cheio de gente. As pessoas vão notar. Por favor.

Miroku geralmente pedia isso aos fantasmas que o abordavam na rua. Ajudava-o a pensar melhor, e o fazia se sentir mais _"normal"._ Como se a aparição que o seguia fosse apenas um desconhecido esquisito, e não um morto com quem ele tinha de falar e ajudar.

Tirou o passe do metrô do bolso e passou pela roleta. Era horário de pico, então um vagão parava a cada cinco minutos. Entrou, se segurando em uma das barras presas ao teto. Reparou que, quando a fantasma entrou, a maioria das pessoas pareceu estremecer. Em especial a mulher pela qual a garota atravessou.

A viagem durou dez minutos. Logo Miroku estava subindo as escadas do prédio onde morava. Abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou, seguido de perto pela garota. Fechou a porta e tirou os tênis, deixando-os ao lado dela. Tirou também o casaco, encharcado por causa da chuva, e jogou-o no pequeno sofá de dois lugares que ocupava a sala junto com a TV e duas estantes. Ligou o termostato e foi para a cozinha, ainda acompanhado pela fantasma, e pegou um macarrão instantâneo no armário. Colocou-o no microondas e configurou os três minutos. Sentou-se na bancada enquanto esperava e olhou para a garota através dos óculos ainda molhados.

- Posso falar agora? – ela mirou a cozinha – Ou devo esperar você comer?

- "Até eu chegar em casa", eu disse, não foi? Desembucha. – Foi até sala e voltou segurando um caderninho azul bastante usado e uma caneta. – Nome, sobrenome, data e local de nascimento, data e local de morte, como morreu, residência antes de morrer, familiares e amigos próximos, e, por fim, o que você deixou pra fazer aqui. – Sentou-se novamente na bancada, abriu o caderno e pôs a caneta a postos. A fantasma o mirou com os olhos arregalados. Mas logo começou.

- Yamashita Sango, nasci em Tóquio, dia 16 de outubro de 1988, tinha dezessete anos quando morri. Morei até a morte na rua Tomoeda, nº 35, bairro Furinkan. Meu único familiar vivo era meu irmão menor Kohaku, que morava comigo; amigos próximos, Higurashi Kagome e Taishou InuYasha. – Sango observou Miroku tomar as notas no caderno quando parou de falar. Ele terminou de escrever e a olhou de volta.

- Não disse como morreu nem o que veio fazer aqui. – Levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando-a.

- Já lhe disse, morri assassinada. E acho que antes de lhe responder, você deve fazer uma ligação. – Sango indicou o telefone pregado na parede com um gesto da cabeça.

- Para quem?

- Para minha casa. – Miroku suspirou pegou o fone e discou os números que ela lhe ditou. – Pergunte quem está falando, e depois pergunte pelo meu irmão.

- Ok. – estava chamando. Chamou umas cinco vezes antes de uma voz adulta e fria atender.

- Alô?

- Quem está falando? – Um _bipe _soou na cozinha. O macarrão havia ficado pronto.

- Sakamoto Naraku. Com quem quer falar?

- É... eu, er, gostaria de falar com o irmão mais novo de Sango, Kohaku.

- Ele não está. – Miroku se virou para Sango. Ela lhe disse "pergunte onde ele está" antes de voltar a escutar a conversa.

- Onde eu posso encontrá-lo?

- Kohaku foi preso ontem. Assassinato.

O sangue de Miroku gelou. Desligou o fone e virou-se para a garota.

- Então quer dizer que foi _seu irmão_ que te matou? – sua expressão era de incredulidade – E quem era esse tal Naraku? Para alguém que fica na sua casa à toa ele devia ser incluído no "amigos próximos", não?

Sango respondeu com uma expressão séria.

- Primeiro- _não_ foi o Kohaku que me matou. Segundo- Naraku não era um amigo próximo _meu, _e sim dos meus pais. E terceiro- Naraku é o homem que causou minha morte. Acho que agora está claro porque eu ainda estou aqui.


	2. Flashback

Capítulo 2 de Minha fantasma favorita aí pra vocês! :) Queria agradecer a quem me mandou review, e espero que quem leu a fic comente *-* Não sabem o quanto isso me faz continuar! Recados:  
**Lory-Higurashi**: Uau, obrigada! *-* Se você acha que minha fic promete, espero que acompanhe e não se decepcione! E Sango e Miroku é um casal tão fofo... acho realmente uma pena ter poucas fics deles...  
**Ann-chan19**: Serio, a história é boa? Vlws! Tbm achei o enredo do seu crossover mto bem bolado :DD E não é one-shot, vc deve ter notado... n.n'

Enfim, enjoy!

* * *

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você foi morta por um amigo dos seus pais, Naraku, e quem foi preso por isso foi o seu irmão menor, Kohaku. – Miroku fitava Sango com os olhos arregalados. A expressão de incredulidade ainda tomava conta de seu rosto. A garota assentiu.

- Mais ou menos isso. Acho que você já deve ter sacado o que eu quero que você faça.

Ele abriu o microondas, tirando o macarrão lá de dentro. Pegou um par de hashis na gaveta, sentou-se novamente na bancada e começou a comer.

- Acho que você quer que eu dê um jeito de provar a inocência do seu irmão e mandar aquele – Miroku dava pausas entre uma mastigada e outra. – cara pra cadeia. Estou correto?

- Absolutamente. Então, larga esse macarrão aí, – Sango fez uma cara de dúvida. – Qual é seu nome mesmo?

- Miroku. – ele revirou os olhos. – Você vem aqui me pedir ajuda e nem se dá ao trabalho de perguntar meu nome...

- Tanto faz! – ela pareceu bem irritada. – De qualquer forma, larga esse macarrão aí e vem...

- Não agora! Tá doida? Eu sou o maior capacho de vocês, mas tenho a minha vida também. Saímos amanhã, ok? – Ela o fuzilou com os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele continuou. – E as chances de eu conseguir te ajudar com os dados que você me deu são quase _nulas. _Vai ter que me contar a história toda.

- Eu sei _disso. _Mas você não entende que quanto mais cedo melhor? Quanto mais tempo meu irmão passar preso mais vão considerar ele culpado... – a voz dela pareceu ficar mais pesada – E quando for tarde demais, vai ser culpa minha. – Sango baixou os olhos. Se ela pudesse chorar, Miroku juraria que uma lágrima escorrera pelo rosto branco.

- Então... pode falar.

- O quê? – ela ergueu os olhos.

- Conta. A história toda. Tudo que tiver a ver e que você ache que pode ajudar. – ele sorriu, meio que encorajador.

- É uma longa história.

- Você _não faz idéia _da quantidade de longas histórias que eu ouço.

- Então, é melhor se sentar, porque esta é uma delas. – a fantasma se sentou na bancada ao lado dele e suspirou.- Desde pequena, eu conheço esse homem, Naraku. E desde pequena eu não gosto dele. Apesar de ele sempre ter sido um amigo muito próximo dos meus pais, eu não conseguia ver nada de bom nele. Talvez fosse aquela expressão sempre fria ou o sorriso meio cruel, mas... eu não sei. Só que eu e Kohaku tivemos que conviver com ele em reuniões de amigos dos nossos pais durante um bom tempo.

"Meu irmão tem catorze anos, é três anos mais novo que eu. Ele... ele desenvolveu esquizofrenia há uns dois anos, pouco depois de nossos pais morrerem. Não sei se essa foi a causa de ele desenvolver a doença, mas... Desde então eu meio que cuidei dele, como minha mãe faria. Apesar de no começo ele resistir (acho que por causa da paranóia), eu consegui convencê-lo, com a ajuda de alguns médicos, mas ele só começou o tratamento depois de um ano."

"Durante esses dois anos, boa parte da minha vida girou em volta dele. Entenda, ele só tinha a mim, e apesar de todo o apoio que nossos amigos deram, só havia restado eu de família. E ele tinha alucinações realmente pesadas. Apesar de serem as usuais de um esquizofrênico, ele entrava em depressão e às vezes ficava até agressivo. Nunca chegou a me machucar, mas... os amigos começaram a se afastar. Menos uma, a Rin. Foi a única que continuou freqüentando nossa casa, além dos meus amigos InuYasha e Kagome."

Sango fez uma pausa e olhou Miroku. Ele prestava atenção na história dela, os olhos azul-escuros demonstrando interesse.

- E onde Naraku entra nisso tudo?

- Espera aí, eu vou chegar lá.

"Então, depois que começou a fazer o tratamento, os sintomas de Kohaku começaram a ficar mais leves. Ele estava indo muito bem, até que teve uma recaída. Começou a escapar das sessões de terapia, e estava mais agressivo do que nunca. Os meus vizinhos até repararam nisso, mas ninguém disse nada- pelo menos não na minha cara."

"Rin voltava do colégio com ele, mas um dia ela apareceu sozinha, dizendo que no meio do caminho ele havia começado a correr numa direção diferente, gritando para que o deixem em paz. Pedi toda a ajuda possível e comecei a procurá-lo. Eu estava desesperada. Com aquelas alucinações, ele poderia até ter saído da cidade."

"Mas o encontrei depois de uns vinte minutos, sentado no meio fio de uma rua. Ele me viu e disse que tinha de ir embora, que _eles_ estavam vindo. Eu lhe disse o de sempre, que _eles_ não existem, que ninguém está perseguindo ele. Foi quando Kohaku me disse uma das únicas coisas que as alucinações o fizeram ver que era baseada na realidade- apesar de na hora eu não saber disso."

"Ele me disse que _eles_ iriam me pegar, assim como fizeram com nossos pais, se ele continuasse comigo. A essa altura, já havia mais gente naquela rua, incluindo algumas das pessoas que estavam me ajudando a procurá-lo. Eu lhe respondi que ninguém matara nossos pais, que eles haviam morrido num acidente, e que ele devia voltar para casa comigo. Ele se virou para mim e disse que não voltaria. Eu insisti. Isso foi o cúmulo. E então Kohaku disse que eu era uma _deles _e que eu iria segurá-lo em casa até _eles_ aparecerem para buscá-lo. Ele me empurrou e saiu correndo. Ninguém conseguiu segui-lo."

"Nós o procuramos até de madrugada, mas não o achamos em lugar nenhum. Era sexta-feira. Não dormi, varei a noite pela cidade. De manhã eu fui até o escritório do Naraku. Era minha última opção."

"Cheguei lá e a secretária me pediu para esperar na sala dele, enquanto ele não chegava. Entrei e fiquei esperando naquela sala vazia. Percebi que o computador estava ligado, e não sei o que deu em mim, comecei a dar uma olhada nos arquivos. E então... eu vi."

- Viu o quê? - Miroku estava achando a história bem mais interessante do que as que ele geralmente escutava, por mais que Sango estivesse demorando para chegar ao ponto.

- Vi a prova de que Kohaku estava certo, em parte. O acidente que matou meus pais não foi um acidente. Foi causado. – Sango fitou o rapaz, antes de continuar. – A prova de que Naraku realmente não tinha nada de bom. Era basicamente uma pasta com registros de todas as movimentações de dinheiro sujo que ele fez, subornos, contrabando e tráfico, e até registro de gente que ele mandou apagar. Era mesmo um mafioso. Mas eu não tive tempo de tirar fotos ou algo do tipo, porque ouvi a voz dele falando com a secretária do lado de fora da sala e voltei para minha cadeira. Ele entrou, com o sorriso estranho de sempre, e me cumprimentou. Tudo o que eu tinha na cabeça era sair dali e ir direto para a delegacia para denunciá-lo e reportar sobre o desaparecimento do meu irmão, mas... Não podia sair dali assim, do nada. Iria levantar suspeitas. Então eu só expliquei sobre o desaparecimento do Kohaku e perguntei se ele não o havia visto. Ele respondeu que não, então eu o agradeci pela atenção e saí rápido do escritório. Cheguei na rua e comecei a ir na direção da delegacia. Mas pensei em passar em casa, só pelo caso de Kohaku ter voltado.

"Abri a porta e chamei por ele. Fui até seu quarto, e lá estava Kohaku. Ele me pediu desculpas, disse que sentia muito por ter me acusado de ser um _deles_. Eu o abracei."

"Mas quando eu peguei o telefone para denunciar o Naraku, alguém entrou na casa. Era ele. Encontrou eu e Kohaku na sala, e começou a me fazer perguntas. E eu soube que ele sabia que eu havia olhado seu computador. Kohaku começou a tentar sair correndo, mas Naraku o impediu. Meu irmão então começou a dizer coisas, e Naraku tirou um revolver do sobretudo... e atirou em mim. Antes disso, Kohaku tentou tirar o revolver da mão dele, mas só foi empurrado. Naraku então me matou e deixou o revolver perto de Kohaku, antes de ir embora. Meu irmão não conseguiu chamar uma ambulância, mas passou meus últimos minutos comigo. E foi embora, mas deixou a arma lá."

- Ele foi _embora_? – Miroku levantou uma sobrancelha. Pela descrição de Sango, o garoto não parecia o tipo que deixava a irmã morta em casa e nem ao menos chamava a polícia. – Sei que ele tinha a esquizofrenia, mas...

- Ele estava com medo. Medo de_ eles_ o pegarem, ou, no caso, Naraku. Demorou algumas horas para um dos vizinhos notar alguma coisa e chamar a polícia. Eles me encontraram junto com a arma com as digitais de meu irmão... E ninguém havia visto nenhum homem entrar na casa. Assim, o principal suspeito era meu irmão. Ele era esquizofrênico, o que aumentava as suspeitas. Nossos amigos depuseram a favor dele, mas ao final, o júri o condenou. Aquele advogado realmente o ferrou. E olhe só que coincidência, ele era subornado pelo Naraku! Então, desde então, meu irmão está na cadeia... Meu próprio irmão menor culpado injustamente pela minha morte, enquanto o homem que matou a mim e meus pais está livre por aí. Essa é a minha pendência, Miroku. E – ela desceu da bancada e encarou o rapaz com os olhos escuros que possuíam um quê de solidão. – Kohaku age mais como culpado a cada semana que passa naquele lugar, por isso quanto mais tempo se passar, mais culpado vão considerá-lo. Espero que entenda.

- Uau. Foi realmente uma longa história, não? – Ele desceu da bancada e jogou o pote vazio de macarrão no lixo. Olhou Sango com curiosidade. – Então minha tarefa é provar a inocência do seu irmão e a culpa de Naraku por todos os crimes que já cometeu, não é?

- Sim, mais ou menos isso. Deduziu sozinho?

- Ei, eu sou o cara que vai tornar o descanso da sua alma possível, então não devia ser tão grossa. Bem... eu vou tomar um banho. Amanhã é sábado, não tenho aula, então posso tirar o dia para "entrar em ação"... Vou pensar em alguma coisa. – Sorriu para a garota. Ela não retribuiu. Ele sabia que ela não o faria- fantasmas raramente sorriam antes de ver a luz – Sugiro que use a noite para pensar em algo também...

Deixou Sango parada na cozinha, seguindo-o com os olhos, ainda meio que solitária. Miroku se dirigiu ao banheiro pequeno, tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro quente. Deixou o pensamento vagar entre as lembranças e explicações que Sango compartilhara, a lição de trigonometria que devia fazer para segunda-feira, a garota bonita que morava no apartamento em frente e o fato de que devia comprar mais macarrão – aquele fora o último pote.

Saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Entrou no quarto e pegou um pijama velho, largado em cima da escrivaninha. Vestiu-se e foi para a sala. Se sentou no pequeno sofá e ligou a TV. O noticiário da noite seguia, com uma notícia problemática atrás da outra. Nos comerciais, ele notou Sango, ainda na porta da cozinha, encarando-o. Era realmente bonita, mas com aquela expressão e a mancha de sangue no peito parecia mais uma aparição do que nunca. Ele lhe devolveu o olhar.

- Você tem namorada, Miroku?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Em segundos Sango estava ali, sentada ao seu lado no sofá, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não... não. Entende, entre ficar ajudando gente morta e estudar para entrar na faculdade, não sobra muito tempo para garotas... - um meio sorriso não muito alegre surgiu no canto de sua boca. – E você?

- Não, entre estudar e ficar de olho no meu irmão, eu também não tinha muito tempo para garotos... Além do que nunca houve um _alguém_ para ter tempo.

O assunto continuou. Sango contou mais sobre InuYasha e Kagome, e Miroku contou de Kikyou e Kouga, seus amigos no colégio. Eles dividiram lembranças de seus respectivos pais.

Era simples e fácil conversar com ela.

Já era quase meia-noite quando Miroku foi dormir, dando boa noite à Sango. Pegou o futon no armário e o estendeu no chão. Pensou consigo mesmo há quanto tempo não se dava tão bem com uma fantasma. Poderia até ser sua _amiga, _se não estivesse morta. Ele tirou os óculos e se deitou, e ao olhar a porta, Sango estava lá.

- Vai mesmo me ajudar? – seu olhar era de quem finalmente reconhecera algo bom. Mas não estava sorrindo. Não ainda.

- O que está falando? Estou aqui para isso, não? Acho que posso até dizer que esse é meu _destino_. – Sorriu para ela. A garota andou silenciosamente pelo quarto e se sentou ao lado do futon. – Apesar de que eu nunca enfrentei gangsters psicopatas ricos e influentes antes... – o sorriso enfraqueceu. – Mas vai ser divertido. Acho.

- Obrigada.

- Honestamente, acho que isso vai demorar um pouco, mas... Tudo para sua alma descansar em paz. Ou quase tudo. Porque acho que se um desses mafiosos me pegar, o máximo que vou fazer vai ser correr. – engoliu em seco e olhou para Sango. Ela continuou em silêncio.

O pensamento de Miroku voltou a vagar. Pensou no quanto aquilo poderia ficar difícil, e voltou para a garota do apartamento em frente, a lição de trigonometria e o macarrão faltando. A última coisa que viu antes de adormecer foi Sango saindo do quarto através da janela.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Eu não sou psiquiatra, e nem convivi com um esquizofrênico, então não conheço todos os sintomas e comportamentos de quem tem a doença... Mas fiz uma pequena pesquisa, para me aproximar o máximo possível da realidade. Se há algo incorreto, me avisem. E eu não conheço toda a Constituição Japonesa, então não sei se menores podem ir para a cadeia... De qualquer forma, facilita o enredo. **

**Quem leu, deixe reviews! :D  
Thanks.**


End file.
